Strange Cravings
by Jaki Katz
Summary: Harry is teaching at Hogwarts when an old acquaintance of his shows up. They both soon start getting strange cravings. Rating for male slash and older situations in later chapters.
1. Prologue Part One

Prologue

**Author's Note**: Takes place about five years after the 7th book. Harry is back and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, as is Lupin who is teaching Werewolf Awareness. (My own creation!)

**Disclaimer**: All characters (save Kailee and Monica) belong solely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I wish they were mine, but wishes are for fishes and I am no fish.

**Author's Note Part 2: **Review, review, review! I love to have my ego fed. Plus I like all criticism. But please, no flamers. I understand that some people don't like slash but you were warned earlier so don't blame me if you are still here.

Harry set down his quill, finished at last with grading the tests he had given his first years that morning. If the night sky outside his window was anything to go by, it was getting really late. Nearly everyone in the castle would be asleep. Which meant that he could go up to the owlry and deliver his letter in peace. Not that he had anything to hide, of course. He just didn't want an audience. After he had packed up his bag for the next day, he grabbed the Marauder's Map from its place between two books on his shelf and raced up the stairs of the tower, his letter grasped firmly in his hand.

Once inside the owlry, Harry set down the Marauder's Map aside and approached Lunelle. Hedwig had died only a year after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts. A week later, Harry had found a small owl chick in the room he had shared with his best friend, Ron. The small bird looked so much like Hedwig that he had kept her, naming her Lunelle. Now, nearly four years later, Lunelle was the very image of her mother. She waited patiently with her leg out for Harry to tie his message to it, then dove out the window after nudging his hand softly with her snowy head.

Harry watched Lunelle disappear into the night. The letter had been to his little cousin, Kailee, who was living with his Uncle Vernon and his Aunt Petunia. Just after Harry had graduated, he had been in Mr. Weasley's office, asking about getting a job as an auror, when he heard about the latest case being talked over. A little girl had been found whose parents had been spying on Voldemort for the Ministry for a long time. They had been killed by Voldemort when he had discovered their treachery. Harry offered to give the little girl a home and the Ministry had agreed. Harry knew that his cousin had just moved out so he went to his uncle's house to ask if they would take in the child.

Harry had to smile when he thought of his aunt. After years of standing behind his uncle and doing everything he said, Petunia had finally stood her ground when she realized that Vernon didn't want to adopt the girl. That had been two years ago and Petunia was as strong as ever. She had even begun to delve into the magic that ran in her blood. Harry often visited and, against his Uncle's wishes, taught both his aunt and his little cousin more about magic. In a few days, Kailee would be seven. In four years, Harry would be able to formally invite Kailee to go to school at Hogwarts. Until then, he would have to settle for surprising her with a trip to Hogsmeade on Halloween night.

"Well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter." A voice broke Harry out of his memories. The owner of the voice stepped into the moonlight and Harry was startled to see his old rival, Draco Malfoy. Draco grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Surprised to see me Potter?"

Harry was finally able to regain his composure. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" His hand was already wrapped around his wand.

"I'm not here to attack you Potter." He gave Harry a sneer that would have made Snape proud. "Snape has asked me to be his understudy. Meaning that, should he retire, I would take over as Potions Master. I accepted of course."

"Well of course. Still Snape's little lapdog I see."

Draco face dropped its mask for a moment letting Harry see all the hurt. Before Harry could be sure, however, the masking smirk was back, as well as the attitude. "And I see you are following in your beloved Lupin's footsteps. You were able to get him back at the school, didn't you? Pitiful," Draco said sarcastically, shaking his head. "Well, I should get back. It's going to be fun seeing how long it takes you to snap, Potter." Draco walked to the open door before he turned around. "You should get some sleep. Don't you have a class to teach in the morning?" With that, Draco headed down the stairs towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Recovering from the unexpected encounter, Harry shook his head and hurried to the stairs, glancing at the Marauder's Map, just to make sure that he would not run into any other unpleasant people. He raced back to his own chambers in Gryffindor tower, shutting and locking his door behind him. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror above his dresser and laughed aloud. "You're a teacher now, you dolt. You can't get in trouble for being out late." He sighed and moved towards the bed, stripping off his teaching robes and curling under the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Draco walked into his bedroom, only mildly surprised to see that his things had already been put away. He smiled when he spotted the short note that had been left on his desk.

_You know how much I hate it when you leave all of your things lying about. Your first class begins at 7:30. Get some rest. You have the Hufflepuff first-years to deal with._

_Snape_

'That's just like him,' thought Draco. He glanced at the clock by his bed. It read only half-past midnight. He nodded. Snape was probably still up, reading some thick book or working on more of his potions. Draco quickly changed into his dark silk pajamas and conjured a tray with two cups of tea on it, heading to Snape's rooms.

"Go away," was the answering shot when Draco had rapped softly on the door. He entered anyway and set the tray down on the table in front of the fire. Snape picked up a cup without putting down his book, nodding at a chair near the fire. "Sit down, Malfoy."

Draco sat down and picked up his own cup, accepting the book that Snape handed to him. They read in silence for a few minutes before Draco broke it. "I ran into Potter tonight. He knows about my being your understudy." Draco went quiet again, waiting for his mentor's reply.

Snape stare at the pages of his thick tome for a few moments more before he shut it softly and laid his hands upon it. "I assume, considering the fact that you are not a rat, that it went pleasantly?"

"You could say that. Potter didn't say much. I insulted him like usual, nothing special though." Draco decided against telling Snape the insult Harry had thrown at him in retaliation.

Snape nodded. "Good. I don't need my apprentice to be sent to the infirmary the day he arrived." He grew silent, contemplating something. Suddenly he stood up, placing the book on top of his desk amid the stacks of papers from his classes. Confused, Draco did the same. "Thank you for the tea, Malfoy. Now, though, I must retire to my bed. You should too, unless you are willing to let the first-years get away with anything." Draco collected his things and sent the tray back to the kitchens. He had only just stepped out the door when Snape's voice made him turn back. "You two aren't the boys you used to be. One can only hope you realize it before it's too late."

Before Draco could reply, Snape shut his door. Back in his own rooms, Draco couldn't help wondering what the older man had meant.. He put out the last candle and laid down on his bed, his head resting on his arms. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized in the back of his mind that the soft, kind eyes haunting his dreams were brilliant green.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Prologue Part Two Author's Note: Takes place about five years after the 7th book. Harry is back and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, as is Lupin who is teaching Werewolf Awareness. (My own creation)  
Disclaimer: All characters (save Kailee, Monica, and Lunelle) belong solely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I wish they were mine, but wishes are for fishes and I am no fish.  
Author's Note Part 2: Review, review, review! I love to have my ego fed. Plus I like all criticism. But please, no flamers. I understand that some people don't like slash but you were warned earlier so don't blame me if you are still here.

Harry jolted awake at the petrified shriek. Pulling on a thick robe, he ran down the stairs. He nearly collided with Lupin as he turned the corner into the common room. Harry smiled. "Good morning Professor."

"Yes, Harry. Sounds like Halloween, eh?"

They finally discovered the source of the hollering. Hermione's daughter had been looking for her mother when she had found a copy of the old 'Monster Book of Magical Creatures'. She was on the table, screaming as the booked chewed its own pages and growled. Lupin pounced on the book and locked it while Harry grabbed the young girl. She started to cry and clung to his neck tightly. "It's alright now, Monica. Professor Lupin has put it away."

Monica's sobs were reduced to sniffles as Harry sat down with her on his lap. Lupin patted her back. "What did you learn, Mony?" He looked at her with soft discipline.

Monica rubbed her eyes with tiny fists. "Don't touch bad books?"

Harry smiled. "How about you just don't touch things that don't belong to you?"

Hermione ran in looking hassled. "Monica! What happened, Harry?"

Harry grinned as Hermione clutched Monica. "She opened Hagrid's old Magical Creatures book. She's fine though."

"That thing needs to be thrown out!" She stroked her trembling daughter's hair. "I'm going to see if her father can take care of her. See you later Harry. Professor. Say goodbye Monica."

"Bye-bye Uncle Harry. Bye Doggy Man," came the muffled reply. Harry and Lupin laughed. Hermione left, trying in vain to teach the two year old.

"Not Doggy Man. Professor Lupin!"

"Doggy Man!"

"Join me for a cup of tea Harry?"

"Sounds wonderful Professor." Lupin conjured two cups of tea and sugar. Harry watched as Lupin made a cup of tea for himself. He looked more hassled than usual. "What class do you have to teach this morning?"

Lupin smiled sadly. "Those blasted slytherin fifth-years. Connie and Michael insist on destroying my classroom every time we have class. I should ask Hagrid to stop by." He chuckled. "Maybe he can yell them into submission."

"We don't want them going to Madame Pomfrey." Harry glanced at what they were wearing. "Classes start in half an hour. I'm going to go change." Harry set his cup on the tray and stood up.

Lupin did the same. "I suppose I should change as well. Must not keep slytherin waiting." He shuddered. "Why is it I can't remember Lucius or Severus ever acting like this?"

"Maybe that's because you always turned a blind eye to our antics." Snape, already clothed in his black robes, stood just inside the doorway to the Gryffindor common room. He came in swiftly, stopping in front of Harry. "Come with me, Potter." He sneered at the bedclothes Harry wore. "Preferably in more appropriate robes."

Harry glanced at Lupin, who shrugged, and went upstairs to change quickly. He came back down, wearing his teaching robes, and ran out the door after Snape. Surprisingly, he didn't have far to run since Snape had stopped a few feet away in the hall. "Hurry up, Potter. Wasn't you who said that classes began in half an hour?"

Harry stayed quiet as he followed Snape, unsure of where they were going. Then Harry recognized the newest hall they'd gone down. It was the one that had been temporarily closed down after a pair of close friends had decided to follow in the footsteps of their heroes, the Weasly twins, and set up a surprisingly accurate bog. The only difference being that, although Professor Flitwick had gotten rid of it twice before, it kept reappearing, seeming to sink up through the floor, before disappearing again later. "Professor, you aren't saying we are going to talk in the middle of the bog. Are you?"

"Well Potter, as I haven't said anything yet, you don't know what I'm doing." He opened a door quickly and pulled out a black broom, shutting the door and jumping out of the way as the floor gave out under his feet and the bog appeared again. Without so much as an explanation, Snape strode off, heading to the empty quidditch pitch. As they got out to the field, Harry had an inkling of what they were going to do.

"Accio broom!" Harry grabbed his broom out of the air, which had raced from his chambers. He followed Snape's lead and changed his robes to his old quidditch uniform, although Snape's was a dark black and green. Without warning, Snape mounted his broom and quickly shot up into the air. He raced the length of the field, seeming to Harry, for all the world to be enjoying himself. Spotting something Harry could not see, Snape pulled out a ribbon and tied his hair back at the base of his neck, before bringing his broom down to one end of the pitch. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Madame Hooch, angrily shaking a finger at Snape. Snape kept smirking and shrugging his shoulders. Finally Madame Hooch sighed and put something in Snape's outstretched hand.

Turning toward Harry, Hooch waved a hand at him. "Morning, Potter," she said when he reached them. "Professor Snape has requested the use of the quidditch balls." Hooch raised an eyebrow at Snape. Harry looked at Hooch, confused. Snape took off and Harry shrugged, kicking off as well. Madame Hooch released the snitch and the game began. At first, neither Snape nor Harry moved. Suddenly, Snape stiffened and flew straight ahead.

Harry raced towards him, spotting the snitch a few feet ahead of his old teacher. Then it disappeared and they pulled back. Harry spotted the small golden ball first, going after it quickly. Snape raised an eyebrow before turning to fly in the other direction. Harry's fingers were nearly touching the snitch when Snape shot up from beneath him and snatched the snitch, much to Harry's surprise.

Glancing behind himself, Harry heard Draco, who had just ran onto the field, shout, "Potter!" Harry turned forward and ran straight into the goal post. His eyes closed as he fell, Snape racing forward to catch him. 


	3. Chapter 1: What are you doing to me?

**Chapter One: What Are You Doing To Me?**

**Author's Note:** Takes place about five years after the 7th book. Harry is back and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, as is Lupin who is teaching Werewolf Awareness. (My own creation) One small change, Kailee is Harry's daughter though she lives with his aunt and uncle. I know I said she was his cousin but I'm changing that. Authoress' privilege. Also in my world, Snape never killed Dumbledore. So there.

**Disclaimer:** All characters (save Kailee/Karlene, Monica, and Lunelle) belong solely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I wish they were mine, but wishes are for fishes and I am no fish.

**Author's Note Part 2**: Review, review, review! I love to have my ego fed. Plus I like all criticism. But please, no flamers. I understand that some people don't like slash but you were warned earlier so don't blame me if you are still here.

-2 Months Later-

Harry's vision was clouded, allowing him to see only the barest of shadows. He could hear people whispering though. He groaned and closed his eyes completely, moving a little on the bed. He heard a relieved gasp and a weight descended at his side. Harry opened his eyes again and saw Hermione with tears in her eyes. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Harry! You're awake!" She sat up and wiped her eyes carefully, glancing at Ron who stood near her, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Something bothered Harry about the way Hermione's eyes darted between looking happy at him and glaring a warning at Ron. Harry tried to sit up, wincing as the movement shot pain through his scalp. "What… What's going on? Where am I?"

Ron came forward. "Lord, Harry," he muttered, his eyes wide. "You crashed! Right into the pole! Snape caught you before you hit the ground and brought you back here." He realized his voice had risen and he lowered it slightly. "Bloody hell, Harry. You've been out for two months!" He glanced at his feet. "Weird part was-"

Hermione cut him off quickly. "How quickly you woke up."

"That isn't what I was going to say!"

"Yes it was, Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"But Mione…"

Hermione glared at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, be quiet before I hex you," she hissed through her teeth. Turning to Harry, she had her smile back on. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry's head spun from their conversation. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, but his head was throbbing. "Horrible. You said I was out for two months?" His head fell back onto the pillows and he closed his eyes, grinning slightly. "You two didn't up and have a grand adventure while I was out, did you?"

Ron grinned. "Nope. Even better! It's Hagrid, mate."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron with a puzzled look on his face. "Hagrid? What's wrong with Hagrid?" When Ron wouldn't answer, he turned to Hermione. "Mione?"

His friend smiled. "He proposed to Madame Maxine last week."

Harry smiled with his friends. "It's about time," he murmured. Ever since the Beauxbatons headmistress had come with her students to participate in the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth year, she was all Hagrid could think about. It was good to see Hagrid happy.

Hermione glanced at the clock above the door. "Oh no. Ron, classes are about to start." She got up and grabbed his arm, giving Harry a quick kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest Harry. We'll come see you again after classes. Bye." The two left, Ron sputtering as Hermione dragged him out.

Harry watched them leave. He was alone again. For a while he laid there, listening to the sounds of Madame Hooch trying to teach the first years to fly. Soon, his eyes began to fall and he fell asleep, not noticing the blonde that watched him through the nearly closed door.

Draco watched the mud-blood drag her wheezy out before going to the infirmary door. He glanced into the room carefully, relaxing when he realized no one knew he was there. Quietly he snuck in, standing near Harry's bed. Draco frowned down at the sleeping brunette. Ever since the night before the accident, he had been plagued by strange dreams, and he knew Harry was somehow a part of them. He sat down in an empty chair and ran a hand through his blonde hair, watching his old rival as he slept. "What are you doing to me?" He watched for a few moments more when Harry moaned. Draco jumped, his eyes wide. He only relaxed when he realized that Harry hadn't awoken.

He turned to leave and was near the door when he heard Harry speak. "Draco…"

Draco's eyes grew wide and he whirled around upon hearing his name. Seeing Harry still asleep, he shook his head and slipped out the door, leaning against it as he tried to think. Suddenly, a hand descended on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. You aren't injured I hope?" Draco quickly turned around. Remus stood there, a kind smile on his face, though his raised eyebrow countered it.

"Professor," spat Draco. He jerked away from Remus, sneering. "No, I'm not hurt. Not that it's any of your business." Draco risked a last glance into the infirmary before scowling at Remus and walking away.

Remus sighed. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "They aren't going to make this easy are they?" His hand dropped and he felt a presence behind him.

A hand reached out and laced their fingers together. His companion kissed his neck softly. "No, I doubt they will," the voice whispered in his ear. Remus fought to keep his breathing under control even as he closed his eyes. "But that's all the fun isn't it my wolf?" The hand left and Remus tried to turn around but the other person held him with a hand on his hip. He gave up trying to face the person and sighed, placing his own hand on the arm as it moved to circle his waist. "Meet me in my office later to… discuss what to do with them. If you still want to see me that is." The voice was whispering in his ear again, and Remus felt lips brush his ear.

Remus' companion backed away slowly and left, leaving Remus by himself. He sighed. "Always, Severus." Remus opened the infirmary door and sat in the chair next to Harry's bed. Harry began to stir and Remus reached into his own pocket and felt the note there.

Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. "Dra-" He cut himself off quickly when he saw who it was. "Professor?"

Remus laughed. "Just Remus, Harry. We are colleagues now after all." Carefully he helped Harry sit up and handed him the note.

Harry recognized the writing scrawled on the small paper. "Dammit all! I forgot Kailee's birthday."

"Harry, you were in a coma. How could you have done anything?" Remus looked at his old pupil concernedly. "Just open it." He smiled. "Something else came with it but you need to read the note first."

Harry opened the letter and smiled at the crayon scrawls.

_Daddy,_

_I hope you are feeling better. I miss you! Aunt Petunia says she misses you too. We love you!_

_Love,_

_Kailee_

Remus watched as Harry folded the note up again. "I told you something else came with it, didn't I?" Harry nodded mutely. "Do you think you can get up?" Harry thought for a moment then nodded. Remus stood and helped Harry. Between the two of them, Harry was able to stand.

Remus put a dark robe on Harry and they walked out to the courtyard, Harry balancing carefully on Remus' arm. Each step he took made his head ache, but he put on a brave face. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard and Harry looked around. Other than some newer flowers, he couldn't see anything different. Remus stepped away from Harry slightly. Harry could hear footsteps and then a squeal. He soon found himself wrapped in small arms. "Daddy! You're awake!"

Harry knelt carefully and hugged Kailee. Tears shined in his eyes and he pushed a lock of her golden hair out of her face. He placed kisses on her face, beginning to cry. "Kailee. My little girl. I missed you so much."

Kailee frowned and took Harry's face in tiny hands. "You're crying, Daddy. What's wrong?" She looked a little scared. "Does your head hurt again?"

Harry laughed. "No, sweetheart. I just am so happy to see you again." He stood up slowly, grimacing against the pain. His aunt stood near, smiling. When Harry felt he could stand on his own, he held his arms out to her. "It's good to see you again, Aunt Petunia."

She hugged him softly. "It's good to see you too, dear."

Harry gestured to Remus. "Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet Professor Remus Lupin. Professor, this is my aunt, Petunia Dursley."

Remus bowed and kissed the back of Petunia's hand. "The pleasure is all mine." He smiled at the little girl hiding behind Harry. "And who is this?"

Harry smiled and looked down at his daughter. He put a hand on her head. "Come on out, Kailee. Say hello to Professor Lupin." Kailee shyly hid in her father's robes. Carefully, he picked her up in his arms. She curled tiny fists in his robe and looked at Remus, laying her head against Harry's chest.

Harry whispered in her ear softly and Kailee's face lit up. She held her arms out to Remus and made a face, saying, "Growl," her hands turned down like claws, before giggling. "Uncle Remus!"

Remus took the small girl in his arms and gave her a hug. "My, Harry. Just look at all these curls!" Remus picked up a lock of golden hair and smiled.

"What's this? Aren't you going to introduce us, Potter?" Three heads turned to the newcomer. Black silk robes clung to Draco and his blonde hair lay free around his face. He was smirking. "What a cute little scene we have here. The boy-who-lived and the wolf-man. It's just too cute."

"Oh sod off, Malfoy, before I-" Harry held his head in a hand and cursed as it began to ache, cutting him off.

Draco sneered. "Before you what? Groan me to death?" He faked a shiver. "Oh, I'm really scared now."

Kailee frowned and looked at Remus. "Down please," she said politely. He set her down and she walked up to Draco, her hands on her hips. He gave her a slightly puzzled look as she glared up at him. Then she kicked his leg, saying, "You hurt my daddy, you big meanie!" Making a face at him, she ran and hid behind Harry.

Draco scowled as he rubbed his sore shin. "Why you little brat! How dare you!" He moved towards her but was stopped by Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco. "Leave her alone, Malfoy. If you touch her I will curse you into an inch of your life." His face was deadly calm and serious.

Draco backed away slowly. "Fine, Potter. But this isn't where it ends." Then he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Harry sighed and put his wand away. Turning to Kailee, he smiled. "Next time, don't kick the bad man, okay Kailee?" At her frown he smirked. "Good shot though." She smiled and raised her arms to be held. Without speaking, Harry began walking back to the infirmary, the rest following behind.

Draco walked quickly back to his room. "The nerve," he exclaimed furiously. He had been walking past the courtyard when he had heard the group of people. At first he had not wanted to waste his time but his eye was drawn to the mass of golden curls the young girl near Harry had. So, curious as a cat, Draco had walked over quietly, catching the girl's name before announcing his presence. When the young girl had kicked him, he had wanted to smack her, but he remembered the curse Harry had used on him in their sixth year, and decided against touching the girl. Now he found himself rushing away, and none too quietly either. "What a little brat! Doesn't she have any manners?" Pausing in a hall, Draco's frown faded as he had a thought. "I heard Potter had adopted a child. Something about two spies dying at the Dark Lord's hands." Draco began to walk again, sneering at the picture of a nosy old witch who had been trying to listen to what he was saying. "Mind your own business," he told her, adding, "Ma'am," as an afterthought.

The witch turned away in a huff. "Well I never! In all my years here…"

Her voice faded as Draco walked away. He continued his thoughts mentally, not wanting to be heard again. '_I wonder if that was the child. She's the right age,' _Draco thought. Suddenly, picturing her in his head Draco's eyes widened and he quickened his pace, changing direction to head towards the library. Something about the child was amazingly familiar though Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wanted to see if there was anything in the library about older murders. If he was correct, Draco knew the girl's parents. "I just hope I'm wrong," he murmured to himself.

Reaching the library, he headed straight to the back, where he knew old Daily Prophets would be. Finding a pile of them, he searched for one with a date from nearly five years ago. Finding three, he moved to a table and sat down to read. The first one didn't even have anything related to The War or the Dark Lord, so Draco set it aside. As he lifted the next one up, a picture on the third paper caught his eye. He set the one in his hand down and picked the last one up instead, opening it to the story about a trial. It's bold headline shouted:

_**BOY WONDER ADOPTS ORPHAN**_

_Harry Potter, known to some as the Boy-That-Lived, arriving at the Ministry of Magic to apply for a job as an auror, instead left with his newly adopted daughter._

_Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been spying for the Ministry of Magic during the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, were found dead by the effects of the Avada Kadavra curse in their home, early in the morning of November 3. Their two year old daughter, Karlene Lestrange, was found alive and sleeping in a closet on one of the upper floors. Why she was spared was not known to the aurors who had found the deceased, though one believed it to be(ctd. page 4, column 2)_

The article went on to give more detail, but Draco's eye was drawn to a small photograph of his aunt and uncle. Looking closer, Draco felt a stab as he gazed at the small girl on his aunt's lap. Her thick curls framed her face and, as Draco stared at her, she smiled slightly at him. He stared back at the photograph in disbelief. "It is her. Potter's little Kailee is my cousin Karlene."

Draco sat back, trying to process what he had found. A sound behind him made him jump. "Relax, Malfoy." Severus' gaze fell to the newspaper in front of Draco and he raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

Draco quickly laid another paper on top of the one he had been reading. "Nothing!" he blurted loudly. Folding both newspapers under his arm, he stood and nodded at the professor. "I was just leaving, sir. Good day."

He rushed quickly from the library, earning a puzzled look from his mentor. "I wonder what is wrong with that boy," Severus muttered to himself. Turning, he headed back towards the Restricted Section to do some research of his own.

Back in the infirmary, Harry was sitting up on the bed, Kailee on his lap and Remus and Petunia sitting beside him in two chairs. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him. "Now, Harry! How can you expect to get better if you keep leaving to go gallivanting around the school? And you, Remus," she said, turning on the older man. "Honestly! Must you keep encouraging him?"

Remus smiled. "Now madam, we weren't 'gallivanting'. Harry here was just going out to meet his aunt and his daughter. He was quite safe."

The frazzled nurse turned and saw the little girl sitting on Harry's lap. Her gaze softened and she smiled. "Why hello there, little one. And what might your name be?"

Kailee looked at Harry, who nodded. Then she looked back up at Madam Pomfrey and smiled. "Hello Ma'am. My name is Karlene Potter, but my daddy calls me Kailee." She got off the bed and gave a small curtsy before climbing back onto Harry's lap.

Madam Pomfrey gave a small laugh. "And how very polite you are, Miss Kailee Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." She gave Harry a stern look. "Alright. I'll leave you alone for now, but I don't want to see you leave that bed again. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey. I won't leave the bed."

"Good." With a last glance at her patient's visitors, she sighed and went to the other side of the room, clucking her tongue at another patient.

Harry laughed then and gave Kailee a hug. Remus had a strange look on his face as he stood. Turning to Petunia, he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I need to speak with Harry. Would you mind taking Kailee and going with Madam Pomfrey? She can show you to the Great Hall, where you can get something to eat. I'm sure you must be half starved from your journey."

Petunia nodded. "We are. We had breakfast this morning but I think Kailee will want something more." She turned to Kailee. "How about it, dear? Do you want to go get something to eat?" When the child looked back at Harry, Petunia smiled. "We can come see your father later." The young girl nodded and jumped off the bed, taking Petunia's hand.

Remus turned toward Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy? Would you mind taking Mrs. Dursley and Kailee to the Great Hall? They are in need of refreshments." Madam Pomfrey nodded and left, the two following closely behind. Remus sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Harry," he started. "Why did she say her name was Karlene?"

Harry gave Remus a look as he replied, "Because that's what her name is. That's what the Ministry said anyway." He was confused. "Why does it bother you?"

Remus looked at Harry hard. "Do you know what her last name was? Before you gave her your own?"

"Yes. It was Lestrange."

Remus stood and began to pace. "I was afraid of that." He turned on Harry, whispering now. "Harry, do you know who Rudolphus or Bellatrix was?"

Harry nodded. "Wasn't Bellatrix Sirius' cousin? What does she have to do with Kailee?"

Remus sat back down. "Bellatrix was Draco's aunt. She married Rudolphus. Rudolphus Lestrange."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He let his head fall back as he took it in. "I adopted… Draco's cousin!"

Mistress Jaki: There you are dearies! Another chappie for my poor, starved fans. I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been trying to catch up on all my school work. But I haven't forgotten you! Honest! Sevie-kins here even gave me the plot twist towards the end.

Severus: I did no such thing! And stop calling me Sevie-kins! I swear, when I find where you hid my wand I will hex you…

Mistress Jaki: Oh, yes you did. Now hush, Sevie-kins! You aren't going to find your wand. So this is the next chapter. Please review! I'll try to get chapter two out soon. Thanks for reading! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves!

Severus: I'm not.

Mistress Jaki: No one asked you, dear.


	4. Chapter 2: Hurt the people you love

Chapter Two: Hurt the People You Love

Author's Note: Takes place about five years after the 7th book. Harry is back and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, as is Lupin who is teaching Werewolf Awareness. (My own creation)  
Disclaimer: All characters (save Kailee/Karlene, Monica, and Lunelle) belong solely to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I wish they were mine, but wishes are for fishes and I am no fish.  
Author's Note Part 2: Review, review, review! I love to have my ego fed. Plus I like all criticism. But please, no flamers. I understand that some people don't like slash but you were warned earlier so don't blame me if you are still here.

A soft murmur drifted through the classroom as the students worked together on their research papers. Harry graded quizzes from the day before. A creak from the door raised Harry's face. He smiled softly at the small girl who was still trying to sneak around. A group of girl's in the back of the room giggled and waved their hands, beckoning her over. Kailee went over, laughing as they hugged and tickled her. Harry ignored them for a few minutes, finally standing when his students' attentions were no longer on their projects. "Alright, Kailee. Come here."

Kailee's eyes lit up an she slid off a Ravenclaw's lap. "Papa!" She raced over and held her arms up. Harry laughed and picked her up, giving her a hug. She turned to the class with a serious face and said, "Back to work." The class laughed before settling down. Kailee sat on Harry's desk, humming softly. "What are you doing, Papa?"

Harry looked at the young girl with soft eyes. "I'm correcting the tests you interrupted yesterday." She laughed and he ruffled her soft curls. Looking at his students, he realized she was still distracting them. Harry sighed and stacked the papers, putting his quill away and picking Kailee up. "I will be back in five minutes. Continue with your research." Noticing the grins on some of the students, he said, "Professor Snape is only a few doors away. I'm sure he'd be glad to change the house points." Every head shot down, quills writing furiously.

Out in the hall, Harry set Kailee down and took her hand. Her eyes drifted around, watching the portraits. A few people saw her and waved, and she smiled at them. Looking up at Harry, Kailee tugged his hand. She pointed up a flight of stairs. "What's up there, Papa?"

Harry stopped and looked at the staircase. He searched his memory but couldn't remember ever seeing it before. "I'm not sure, darling. But if you want, I think you and Monica can go exploring later. Would you like that?" Kailee nodded and they continue walking to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door and it opened after a moment. Hermione smiled and stepped back slightly to allow the two in. Harry let go of Kailee's hand and she raced in to find Monica. "You don't mind watching her, Do you, Mione? She's distracting the fourth years."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not, Harry. Monica and Kailee have fun together."

Harry grinned, saying, "I told her she could go exploring later. She's alright by herself." He thought for a second, the added, "As long as she doesn't stay out too late." Hermione nodded, cringing as something made a loud think somewhere in the room. She shut the door and Harry laughed, walking back to his classroom.

"Aunt Mione?" Hermione looked over the boiling pot. Kailee tugged at a small curl. "May I go out and explore? I'll be back soon. Please?" Hermione nodded.

Kailee smiled and ran of. "Be back before dinner, Kae!" she shouted after the small girl. Hermione shook her head. "Just like her father." A hand went into the pot, fingers reaching for a bite. Hermione smacked it with a wooden spoon. "I don't think so, dear. No touching."

Ron pulled his hand away, a grin on his face. "None at all?" The notorious hand rested on her back, sliding down slowly.

The color in her face rivaled his bright hair. "Oh my! Well maybe some touching." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss. A giggle turned their heads. Monica and Kailee stood in the door way, giggling softly. Ron and Hermione laughed. "No more, Ron. The kiddies don't need to see anymore," she said, he eyes glowing.

Ron grinned, turning to his daughter and niece. He grabbed Monica and tickled her; Kailee squirmed in to give him a hug before running off. "Bye Aunt Mione! Bye Uncle Ron!" Her soft footsteps echoed on the walls. Ron and Hermione shared a soft look before going back to what they were doing.

After searching for a while, Kailee found the staircase she had seen earlier. At the foot of the stairs, she looked up, grinning like mad. Finally, taking a deep breath, she raced up the stairs. Halfway up, her foot slipped and she tripped, cutting her leg on one of the stone steps. Thick tears welled up in her emerald eyes, but she shook her head and scrubbed them away with her small fists. After a moment, she stood up, ready to finish exploring.

At the top of the stairs, Kailee frowned at the lone door. She turned away, ready to go back down, when a whimper penetrated the thick wood. Curious, she went back to the door and pushed her weight against it. It opened slowly and when she slipped inside, it shut soundlessly behind her. The form on the bed shivered slightly and rolled over, a pale arm thrown over his face. Kailee crept over and peered at the still form. The arm slipped and Kailee frowned. "Mr. Meanie," she muttered. He groaned and rolled over; Kailee fell backwards with a squeak. When he didn't get up, she poked him, ducking down as if to avoid being seen. He didn't wake, and she shrugged, blonde hair bouncing, before turning to continue her exploration.

Tiny hands traced over different things, sculptures and books mostly. At the dresser, Kailee stopped. Moving a book out of the way, she found what had made her pause. She knew what she had looked like when Papa had first adopted her; he had pictures of her everywhere. "But why is Mr. Meanie holding me," she asked herself thoughtfully, watching the people move in the picture. She was there, in his arms. Two people she didn't recognize right away stood on either side of him. The woman smiled and a tear slid unbidden down Kailee's soft cheek. All at once the memories came flooding back. "Momma," she whimpered. "Papa…" Her hands trembled; memories filling her mind and making the tears pour out even more. The clearest memory was of herself, sitting huddled in a closet, and, somehow, knowing her parents weren't coming to get her.

The picture smashed on the floor shattering glass all over. Draco shot up, his eyes settling on the girl crying in a small pile on the floor. Looking at what was broken, he saw his picture, the only thing he thought he had left of his mother's family. But now his little cousin was in his room. "Kar-" he said, stopping himself and shaking his head. "Kailee?"

The blonde head looked up, eyes red with tears. She jumped up and ran to his arms, shouting, "Drake!" Draco scooped her up, cuddling her close. She curled her fists in his shirt as he softly pet her curls. Her face was buried in his shirt as her tears started up anew. "Momma an Poppa…they… they…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and she let out a sob.

"I know, Pet. I know. Don't cry now." He lifter her face to look at him and wiped her tears gently with his thumb. "Please don't cry, Kailee." Draco frowned, looking around. His gaze stopped on the small picture on the ground. Draco set Kailee on the bed and got up to get it. A soft cry made him turn, a small piece of the glass he had been cleaning up in his hand. "Kailee, what happened?" Draco moved and knelt by her knee, frowning at the small bleeding cut.

The door slammed open, and the two looked up to see Harry, his green eyes blazing. "What is going on? What did you do to her?"

Draco stood, glaring as he said, "I didn't do anything, Potter."

Harry's voice rose. "Didn't do anything? I can't find my daughter for nearly an hour, and when I do, I find her cut and you holding a piece of glass!"

Kailee jumped off the bed and tugged at Harry's shirt. "Papa, Draco didn't hurt me. I fell on-"

"Kailee, be quiet," Harry snapped. He turned his attention back to Draco, not noticing the small girl's shocked look. This turned to a glare and she turned, running out the open door and down the steps. Draco got up and went to the door. Harry grabbed his arm, saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

Draco glared back. "I'm going after my cousin." He yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp, who stood there for a moment, shocked, before he too raced out. He followed Draco's loud cries out to the courtyard and beyond. Harry felt his hear stop as he watched Kailee's small blonde head disappear into the forest. Draco raced toward him with a lantern. Draco offered Harry a light, and Harry grabbed it, glaring at Draco as he did. Draco growled, "You act like this is my fault, Potter."

They looked at each other, glares perfectly matched. "Of course it's your fault, Malfoy! If you hadn't -"

"Hadn't what? Looked more like you yelling at her while she tried to explain." Draco held up a hand to stop the protests. "She was trying to tell you that she fell. The glass was from a picture she dropped." Draco turned away, heading into the forest, calling Kailee's name.

Harry stood in thought for a moment before stopping Draco. "Kailee is no concern of yours," he said stubbornly. "Stay out of this."

It was Draco's turn to look shocked. "She's my cousin!"

"She's my daughter!"

Draco glared at his old classmate once again. Fire coursed through all his words. "My blood runs through her veins. I watched her as an infant." Draco turned away, sending one last biting comment over his shoulder as he disappeared. "Seems you need to blame anyone else, as always, Potter. You call yourself her father, but you're nothing more than a spineless coward."

Night had fallen and there was still no sign of Kailee. Draco and Harry ran into each other again and their angry eyes clashed. "You made your point earlier, Malfoy."

Harry turned to leave when Draco called out to him. "Potter, wait." Harry turned back, impatience evident on his face. He was taken aback by the pleading look on Draco's usually sneering face. "We can always argue after we find her. Right now, she's lost in here, and we both want to find her and make her safe. So let's work together." Draco ran a hand through his hair, hoping Harry would agree. She might have been Harry's daughter, but she was really the only family Draco had left. His parents had disowned him for turning traitor to Voldemort, standing by his aunt and uncle's side, a small fact that Harry had no inclination of.

To his surprise, Harry nodded. "Alright. But only till we find her." They turned, calling out for Kailee again and again. Something moved to their left and a high-pitched scream tore through the air, causing their blood to run cold. Harry took off after the sound, calling, "Kailee, baby, where are you?"

Draco and Harry broke into a clearing, stopping in their tracks. Hundred's of feet above their heads, Kailee clung to a thin branch with small fingers. "Help me!" She screamed again as one of her hands slipped.

Harry raced to the tree determined to get her. "Malfoy, I'm going up. You stay here to catch her." Draco gave a small nod. Before Harry could even begin to climb, the branch broke with a heart wrenching crack and Kailee fell, plummeting down. "Kailee," Harry screamed as he raced forward.

Draco moved quickly, catching her and falling backwards. She cried, holding tightly onto Draco. Harry moved to get her, but she hid in Draco's shirt. "Leave me alone," she said, her voice muffled by the cloth. "I hate you!"

Harry stopped, his heart torn. Draco stood, still holding the sobbing girl. "I think you've done enough, Potter. I'll take her back with me tonight."

Harry stopped him. "I'll decide where she goes, Malfoy."

Draco turned, his face twisted in a terrifying mix of anger and pain. "Dammit, Harry! How many times do you have to hurt the people who love you before you get it?" Draco turned his back on Harry, holding Kailee close and praying Harry hadn't heard what Draco really meant. 


End file.
